


Sorrowfully numb

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, Tony Stark POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't quite  wrap his head around what he found in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrowfully numb

I never thought this day would come. I didn't think it was possible. I just . . . . I never thought this would happen.

Sure, he'd talked about it before. Talked about being there before, talked about being low, but I thought he had moved on. I didn't think he would . . . I thought we . . . . I'm not sure what I thought.

I just know that when I walked into the lab this morning, I didn't expect what I saw. I didn't expect to find . . . .to find Bruce, _my_ Bruce, gone. Nothing but an empty shell left behind with a note explaining all of his regrets; making his apologies.

At first I denied. I decided it must be a trick. Bruce couldn't die. The Big Guy wouldn't allow it. This _had_ to be a trick.

Then I got angry. How could he do this to me?!? How could he leave me?!?

Now, all I feel is sadness. A sadness so great it borders on numbness. A sorrowful acknowledgement that he never meant to hurt me; he just couldn't see another way. He truly thought that I, and everyone else he cared about, would be better off without him. He was wrong, and I wish I could have showed him that before it was too late, but I guess now I will never get that chance.


End file.
